Super Shiny War Short Stories: The Invasion Of Vulcan.
Part 1 "Arm Rocket" A pair of fist piercing through the vaccum of space and the hull of fifty full-armed warship easily like it was butter. Each warship was atleast a kilometer long, reinforce with defector shield and ten meter of Trilithium Armor. But compare to mighty power of Leopardon those was nothing. Leopardon is an ancient god fighting alongside Zen Seibertron Teikoku in the war with Grandark. On his forehead is a the v-shaped crest grant to him by the great Lordion to show Zen Seibertron Teikoku gratefulness toward his help in their war and also as a way to tell him that he is now accepted as a member. Even after the disastrous battle with Grandark and the chain of event result in him being fragmented into countless counterpart. Leopardon loyalty toward Zen Seibertron Teikoku even if it no longer the Zen Seibertron Teikoku he known. But instead a collection of small group. Struggle to bring back the gang. One of those group are T.D.G, or Terrestial Defense Group. Led by none other than Lordion, the man that give Leopardon his precious emblem. A group that Leopardon immediately join after knowing it existence "HA HA, YOU FILTHY XENO SCUM. ARROGANTLY THING YOUR PUNY FLEET CAN TAKE ON ME. THE MIGHTY LEOPARDON" "I AM THE EMISSARY OF HELL. THE BEARER OF GREAT POWER AND GREAT REPONSIBLITY. FOR AUNT MAY AND UNCLE BEN, I SHALL PUNISH YOU UNDER THE NAME OF LORDION." After devastating a large portion of the Vulcan fleet. Leopardon strike a pose, strike his arm like he was punching, while spread out his leg. A shiny and bright ... almost unnerving light start to shine around his body. The Vulcan waste no time, they don't want to hear his gibberish. Instead they bombarding him with barrage upon barrage of Photon Torpedo while he still fart out gibberish with his mouth. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME, THE RIGHTEOUS HEROES OF JUSTICE, LEOPARDON. YOU ... IGNORANCE .... BARBARIC .... UNCIVILLIZED .....UGLY .... DIRTY .... XENO .... GARBAGE. " "BY THE POWER OF PRIMUS" "HE-BOT" Leopardon yell to the skies, and magically a lightning bolt hit him. Despite the place he currently fighting is in space, and there is no cloud above his head. But what more interesting is that lightning bolt somehow increase his muscle mass to the point where he no longer look like a robot. Instead, he now look like a steroid abuser. "What the *beep. It is illogical" "MY AWESOMENESS IS TOO MUCH FOR LAME LOGIC TO HANDLE." The bot then striking another pose. Then flexing his muscle, creating a shockwave so powerful. It ripping through space at mindblowing speed, destroying the Vulcan Fleet in one swift moment. His power is so mind-shakingly powerful that the rest of his army simply stare in disbelief at this pure display of power. "Go get em boy" Part 2 On the surface of Planet Vulcan, thousand of humanoid machine engage in battle with the planet defense force compose of fighter. Those humanoid machine are GN-XV, Earth Federation Army newest mass production model. The GN-XV are equiped with two GN Drive specially made for syncronization. Making it being able to use the famous Twin Drive System developed by Celestial Being. Each GN-XV are armed with two GN Tri-Gun, a weapon that can function as either a machine gun, a long rifle or a bazooka. Seven different type of sword to choose from and a pair of GN Cannon on it back. The Vulcan open fire with a hail storm of particle beam. But those particle beam has been blocked immediately by the GN Field forming collectively by the GN-XV army. After thirty second of continous firing, all the beam cannon start to overheat. While the GN Field is still activate. "Just as planned" A pilot said, after he de-activate the GN-Field and start to push foward along with the rest of the army to attack the retreating fighter fleet with their Tri-Gun. After one minute, all the fighter in Vulcan army has been destroy. The GN-XV army start to split up, each attack a different region of the planet. One machine with red and blue paint boldy choose the Capital City as his target. All arround the machine are hellish flame pattern. This machine is the ace-custom belong to Commander Optimus Convoy. A veteran of many battle, nicknamed "The Face Taker" by his squadmate because of his catch phrase "Give Me Your Face" "THE BEAUTY OF THIS CITY IS REALLY UNERVING. IT EXCEED THE BEAUTY OF ANYtHING BUILT ON EARTH. Such a thing is not right .... it is wrong ... it is wrong on so many level." "YOU XENO ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BUILT ANYTHING MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN HUMANITY. BUT YOU STILL DID IT. DID YOU KNOWN HOW WRONG IS IT. THIS IS NOT HOW JUSTICE WORK YOU FILTHY PIECE OF GARBAGE." " N..no, it is not wrong, IT IS EVIL, YOU'RE THE WORST KIND OF EVIL IN THIS WORLD. BUILDING SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CITY. A clear violation of the human right to built beautiful city. A RIGHT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE. TASTE THE MIGHTY FIST OF JUSTICE Y....YOU HUMAN RIGHT VIOLATOR." Greeting Optimus are million of tank and photon missile battery. All open fire on him, making it a hell storm of missile and phaser beam. But to Optimus those barrage is nothing. "TRANS-ARM" ... he yelled ... then his machine litterally turn red. All his movement now leave behind after image. Optimus carefully dodge each and every beam and missile which elegant movement that look almost like a professional dancer. Leave behind an impressive light-show. Then he activate the Bazooka mode of his Tri-Gun. After the activation, his gun barrel spilt apart, become a Bazooka. He pull the trigger, and what happen afterward is not good for the Vulcans. With just one shot, Optimus destroy the whole city. Reducing the once proud and beautiful capital of the Vulcans into a big craters. "HA HA HA HA HA HA ... SERVE YOU RIGHT. This is the price you has to pay for building something more magnificent than humanity. XENO SCUM" One hour later, the despicable Vulcans has been completely enslave by the heroic T.D.G ---End--- Trivia This story is the prequel to Grimdark Precure The rhetoric Optimus and Leopardon display is how I envision the rhetoric that Zen Seibertron Teikoku use.Category:Super Shiny War